


Love Story

by official_bokutokinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_bokutokinnie/pseuds/official_bokutokinnie
Summary: An IwaOi Fantasy Royal AU based off of the song Love Story"Why don't you go in there to dance," Iwaizumi said, snapping Oikawa out of his daydreaming."I wish I could," Oikawa mumbled."Why can't you? Like I said earlier it's your ball," Iwaizumi said."I know that. It's just so many of the girls want to dance with me and I don't want to upset some of them if I don't end up dancing with them," Oikawa said with a sigh. Iwaizumi thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. Oikawa had returned to watching the dancers. Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and grabbed his hand."What are you doing?" Oikawa asked."You want to dance right? There is nobody else out here, and we can hear the music perfectly clear," Iwaizumi said."You know, that's not how you're supposed to ask someone to dance," Oikawa teased Iwaizumi while chuckling. Iwaizumi blushed a bit. Why is he so cute? Iwaizumi thought."Do you wanna dance or not," Iwaizumi said, still blushing slightly."Yes I was only teasing you back," Oikawa answered.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the story plot  
> The anime is Haikyuu  
> The original idea is from @iwabrainrot from tiktok  
> The song its based off of   
> Love Story - Taylor Swift 

The maids and butlers were bustling around the palace in order to prepare for the young Prince Oikawa's 16th birthday ball. The cooks were preparing a feast. The ballroom must be ready to have a grand party tonight and everyone in the palace was making sure everything would be perfect for their young prince.

As for the young prince, he was surrounded by servants that were preparing him for the ball that was only a few hours away. The room they were in was Prince Oikawa's room and it was brightly lit with a balcony. The balcony doors were left open allowing plenty of sunlight and a slight breeze through the room. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. A walk-in closet opposite from the balcony. Along the same wall but on the other end of it was a personal bathroom. In between the closet the balcony sat a vanity where they were all gathered. One servant had dried his chocolate brown hair with a towel while others were preparing his clothing and gathering the makeup they would need to apply. The prince sat in front of a mirror while seated on a stool wearing only a robe. 

Once his hair was dried, a servant grabbed a comb and began to run it through his hair while other servants had started to apply makeup. The prince looked into the mirror gazing into his own eyes that were the same color as his hair. He wandered to himself what the ball tonight might bring.

〜

Meanwhile knights of the kingdom were gathered in the knight's quarter away from the semi chaos of those preparing for the ball. The knight's quarters were dimly lit with few windows. They were gathered in the common room The knights had just welcomed another member into the elite knights or also known as the royal guard. Iwaizumi may be the youngest among even regular knights, but he was incredibly strong and skillful. He impressed his superiors immediately after joining the knights only but a month ago , the day after his birthday, so he quickly rose to the rank of royal guard. 

"As we know, today with Prince Oikawa's birthday ball. We are to make sure that everything goes smoothly and our guests are safe at all times," the commander began. "I'm sure you all know where you are to be the entirety of the party, however, Knight Iwaizumi as requested by the king you are also to attend tonight's party but not as a knight. Think of it as a reward for your hard work and getting this far so quickly. With that you are all dismissed to go where you were assigned," the commander finished. 

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. It was not as though Iwaizumi hated parties. It was more like he had no interest in getting all dressed up and attending when he would spend most of the night alone. Regardless of what Iwaizumi felt he would have to attend because the king had requested him. 

Iwaizumi looked around and noticed the other knights had basically vacated the room and decided to head to his room to get ready for the ball. 

〜

Prince Oikawa was finally dressed in a costume made black suit with a cravat and was ready for the ball. The servants had left him alone in his room as they went to help put the finishing touches on the preparations for the ball. 

Oikawa had walked out onto his balcony and was watching as the sun slowly set when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and answered it. His mother was on the other side of the door wearing a dark purple ball gown and hair pulled up in a fancy braid. 

"Hey, mom, what are you doing here?" Oikawa asked. 

"Well I came here to give you this," she said holding up a crown she had been holding in her hands. "It was one of your father's old crowns and we both agreed to give it to you," she said. 

"Thank you," Oikawa said, lowering his head so she could place it on him. 

"It looks great on you Toru. Shall we get going," she said holding her arm out to him.

"Thanks mom," Oikawa said, interlacing his arm with hers and started walking in the direction of the ballroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Oikawa and his mother reached the ballroom doors, the king was waiting for them. A guard was posted at either side of the door. The music could be heard through the door. Oikawa's mother let go of his arm and walked over to the king and interlaced their arms.

"Doesn't he look handsome," Queen Oikawa said to her husband.

"Yes, indeed he does. Now I think we kept our guests waiting long enough. Shall we?" he responded. 

"Yes let's go," she responded. 

The king nodded to the guards that pulled open the large doors to the ballroom. They stepped inside the ballroom. The music, dancing, and basically everything stopped as the King and Queen were introduced. The king and Queen descended the grand staircase. Oikawa was signaled by the announcer standing at the top of the steps that it was his turn to go. 

Oikawa took a deep breath before stepping into the room. "Prince Oikawa," the announcer said. Oikawa began descending the stairs like his parents did. He looked out on the crowd and saw everyone bowing, in their colorful suits and gowns, except his parents who were standing profoundly at the bottom waiting for him to join them. 

The ballroom had a color scheme of gold and white. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting up the entire room. The orchestra was set up next to the dance floor. Opposite of that was tables and buffet. 

Oikawa reached the bottom of the steps and was instantly swarmed by people. Many of them Dukes and Duchesses showing off their daughters with the occasional foriegn royalties showing off their daughters. Oikawa neverminded women or girls. He found them attractive and beautiful, but he felt the same thing about men and boys. He never told anyone this though afraid it would ruin his family's reputation. 

"How about we go talk somewhere while kids talk and have fun," Oikawa's father suggested. All of the adults left him alone with a bunch of teenage girls that he did not want to upset. "Do you wanna dance, Prince Oikawa," one of the girls suggested. Oikawa did want to dance, but if danced with some of the girls and not all of them he would upset some of them. Not wanting to upset any of them, he thought quickly.

"I'm not really in the mood to dance right now. How about we go sit at a table? I would love to get to know all of you," Oikawa said. The girls all nodded their heads and followed Oikawa over to one of the many tables. Some of them sat in the chairs, like Oikawa, other girls were standing around the tables. "Prince Oikawa, do you have anyone special in your life right now," one of the girls asked. 

"No there isn't, but I'm incredibly busy and there isn't much time for me to find someone special yet," Oikawa said. He wasn't entirely lying; he didn't have any one special, but he wasn't that busy. Oikawa simply has met anyone like that yet , and he was fairly positive that none of the girls here could be that. From what Oikawa could tell, all of the girls surrounding him seemed to only be here in hopes of increasing their status or forming an alliance with their country. That's not what Oikawa wants though. He wants love, not just some political marriage. 

Without realizing it Oikawa zoned out the ladies' conversation. Abruptly he stood up from his chair, startling some of the girls. "Excuse me ladies, I have to use the restroom," Oikawa said. He began walking off, but he could hear some of the ladies tell him to hurry back. Oikawa knew he would be in no rush to hurry back to that table. He slipped into the crowd disappearing from the girls' line of sight. 

Oikawa made his way to the balcon. He needed some fresh air. He reached the balcony and was overlooking the dark courtyard. Oikawa got lost in his own thoughts. He lost track of how long he was standing out there. A summer breeze blew through his hair. 

Oikawa turned, leaning back against the railing of the balcony, to face the party. He was watching the dancers as they danced and twirled around the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Oikawa even noticed some of the girls he was talking to earlier dancing as well. 

Oikawa's eyes locked with a pair of olive green eyes. They belonged to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi kept eye contact with Oikawa as he made his way through the crowd to the prince. 

Oikawa pushed off of the railing and stood up straight. Who is he? He is quite handsome. Oikawa thought. Iwaizumi reached the balcony and walked past Oikawa and leaned over the balcony railing looking out into the night. "What are you still doing out here? You know, those girls are looking for you, prince," Iwaizumi said.

"I guess I lost track of time. I suppose I should get back to them," Oikawa said and began to walk back. 

"Is that what you want to do?" Iwaizumi questioned. Oikawa stopped in his tracks and turned to Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked to the ground.

"No not really," Oikawa responded. 

"Then why would you go back?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Because it's what is expected of me," Oikawa said with a sigh. 

"So?" Iwaizumi said. Oikawa snapped his gaze from the ground and to Iwaizumi, who was looking back at Oikawa. 

"What do you mean, so? I'm a prince. I have responsibilities," Oikawa said. 

"That's true, but isn't tonight a ball for your birthday. You should do what you want to do for one night. That's all," Iwaizumi said with a shrug. Oikawa thought that too a few years back, so he was stunned that Iwaizumi felt the same.

"Who are you?" Oikawa asked.

"I'm Iwaizumi, a knight of the royal guard," Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa was a bit shocked he had never met someone who seemed so young that was a part of the royal guard. 

"How old are you?" Oikawa asked. 

"16. I turned 16 about a month ago," he responded.

"And you are already in the royal guard, that's amazing," Oikawa said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Iwaizumi said. 

"Well it's true. In my entire life I've never heard of someone so quickly and young becoming a royal guard. Not even in all the history books I was forced to read," Oikawa said.

"How many is that exactly?" Iwaizumi asked with a smirk tugging on his lip.

"A lot. Why do you ask?" Oikawa said.

"You don't look like the type to read is all," Iwaizumi said.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've read plenty of books," Oikawa said with a pout.

"I was only kidding," Iwaizumi said chuckling at Oikawa's reaction. 

"Whatever," Oikawa said looking away from Iwaizumi with a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. Oikawa had started to watching the dancers again. Iwaizumi noticed how Oikawa looked like he wanted to dance. 

"Why don't you go in there to dance," Iwaizumi said, snapping Oikawa out of his daydreaming. 

"I wish I could," Oikawa mumbled.

"Why can't you? Like I said earlier it's your ball," Iwaizumi said.

"I know that. It's just so many of the girls want to dance with me and I don't want to upset some of them if I don't end up dancing with them," Oikawa said with a sigh. Iwaizumi thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. Oikawa had returned to watch the dancers. Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asked.

"You want to dance right? There is nobody else out here, and we can hear the music perfectly clear," Iwaizumi said.

"You know, that's not how you're supposed to ask someone to dance," Oikawa teased Iwaizumi while chuckling. Iwaizumi blushed a bit. Why is he so cute? Iwaizumi thought.

"Do you wanna dance or not," Iwaizumi said, still blushing slightly.

"Yes I was only teasing you back," Oikawa answered. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's other hand and placed it on his shoulder. Iwaizumi then put the hand that wasn't holding Oikawa's hand onto Oikawa's waist. They started dancing which put a smile on Oikawa's face. Iwaizumi was soon smiling too. Then the music slowed down. Hesitantly, Oikawa moved closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi snaked his arm around Oikawa's waist pulling him closer as they swayed to the music. Oikawa could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Why am I so nervous? Oikawa thought. Iwaizummi let out a nervous breath which Oikawa somehow heard over his own heartbeat. He is nervous too. Oikawa thought. Oikawa leaned his head into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. They stayed like dancing to the music. Eventually the song ended.

"Where is Prince Oikawa," they heard someone ask from inside. Reluctantly, Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi. 

"I guess I should go back in there," Oikawa said.

"Yeah, see you later," Iwaizumi responded.

"Is that a promise?" Oikawa asked hopefully.

"I guess," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa felt a smile tug on his lips at the idea of seeing Iwaizumi again.

"I enjoyed dancing with you Knight Iwazumi. Till we meet again," Oikawa said with a bow. 

"See you later you dork," Iwaizumi answered and with that Oikawa disappeared back into the ballroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa woke up to the sun glaring on his face. He opened his eyes and squinted to allow them to adjust to the bright light shining into his room from his glass balcony door. I really need to get curtains for that door. Oikawa thought. 

Oikawa crawled out of bed and went out to his balcony. He stood leaning out against the railing. There were knights gathered in the garden below. He made eye contact with one of them. Olive green eyes looked back at him. Oikawa smiled lightly and waved to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded acknowledging Oikawa with a smile on his lips. 

"Prince Oikawa your father has requested you," a voice called from the other side of his door. 

"I'll be right there," Oikawa called back. Oikawa disappeared back into his room. He got dressed and quickly combed through his hair before making his way to his father's study where the king would no doubt be waiting for him. 

Oikawa knocked lightly on the door of his father's study. "Come in," he heard from the other side of the door. Oikawa opened the door and walked in making sure to shut the door behind him. 

The king was sitting at his desk that was covered in documents. A document was held in the king's grasp. The king looked away from the document and up to Oikawa. 

"Hello Toru. Let's get right down to business," the king said. Oikawa nodded, taking a seat on one of the couches in his father's office curious about the type of business the king wanted to talk about.

"You spent most of the ball with a group of lovely ladies. Did any of them catch your attention?" the king asked. Oikawa grimaced realizing what this about. 

"No they didn't," Oikawa said. 

"I see. Is there any reason as to why they didn't catch your attention?" his father questioned. Oikawa sighed.

"Most of the girls seemed only to be there to increase their status," Oikawa said. The king sighed. 

"You'll have to marry soon. Please keep that in mind. I'm sure whoever wins your heart would be one luck lady. You're dismissed," the king said. Oikawa hid his disappointment as he left his father's office. Why does it have to be a girl? Oikawa wondered.

〜

Iwaizumi dodged the knight that lunged at him. The knights were in the middle of training. The war in the South of the kingdom is beginning to make the kingdom unsafe. They feared an enemy may sneak into the castle and take out the royal family. 

Once again the knight went after Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi quickly dodged, but grabbed onto the knights' arm and flung him to the ground. The knight tapped 3 times on the ground signaling their surrender. 

"Well done Iwaizumi. All of you are dismissed back to your posts," the commander said. The knights quickly left the training area and headed towards their assigned posts. Iwaizumi went to his as well which happened to be in the garden. The garden just so happened to be overlooked by the Oikawa's balcony. Iwaizumi took his post but his eyes wandered to Oikawa's room. He watched as Oikawa walked into his room seemingly upset. I wonder what upset him? Iwaizumi thought. 

Iwaizumi was about to try and get his attention when a maid once again came and got the prince from his room. I'll ask him later if I get the chance. Iwaizumi decided. Wait why do I care so much? Iwaizumi thought. It's because I'm a knight of the kingdom is all. Iwaizumi figured. 

〜

The day went by and Oikawa hadn't returned to his room since the maid came and got him. Iwaizumi was still stationed at his post and would remain there for a few hours still. Oikawa's room was dark til the door opened allowing light into the prince's room. In walked Oikawa he shut the door behind him causing his room to envelope in darkness once again. Iwaizumi could barely make out the prince's shadow.

Suddenly the room lit up once again, for Oikawa lit a candle. Oikawa walked over and sat at his desk next to his bed. Iwaizumi slowly bent down and picked up a pebble off the ground. Iwaizumi glanced around to see if anyone was near before throwing the pebble against his balcony door. 

Oikawa was sitting at his desk and heard a light tap on his balcony door. He looked at his door and saw nothing. He shrugged it off. Then there was another tap against his balcony door. Opening the balcony door Oikawa crept out onto his balcony. He didn't see anything at first. Oikawa walked out to the railing and looked down onto the garden. 

Iwaizumi lifted his hand and waved to Oikawa. "What are you doing?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi just shrugged his shoulders. "Wait there I'll be down," Oikawa said. 

"Wait I'll come to you," Iwaizumi said. 

"But," Oikawa started. Before he could finish Iwaizumi walked over to the vines that were growing up the side of the castle right next to Oikawa's balcony. Iwaizumi started climbing up the vines. When he reached Oikawa's balcony he jumped onto the balcony and gracefully landed on his feet. 

"I would have come down to you," Oikawa said, shaking his head at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi again, just shrugged his shoulders. "You just wanted to show didn't you?" Oikawa asked.

"Who's to say," Iwaizumi responded with a smirk.

"Why did you call me out here?" Oikawa asked. 

"I just wanted to talk to you. You looked upset earlier," Iwaizumi said.

"Oh, you noticed that," Oikawa said looking away from Iwaizumi and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What made you upset," iwaizumi asked.

"It was nothing," Oikawa said, still avoiding eye contact. 

"It's not nothing," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa finally made eye contact with Iwaizumi. Oikawa released a sigh. 

"I had a meeting with my father to talk about me getting married," Oikawa said.

"What's so bad about getting married?" Iwaizumi questioned. 

"It's not getting married that's the problem," Oikawa said.

"Then what is?" Iwaizumi asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Oikawa said.

"Who am I going to tell? You're the only person I talk to here," Iwaizumi said.

"Just promise, please," Oikawa said. Iwaizumi was starting to get concerned that whatever Oikawa was about to say was pretty serious.

"I promise," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa quickly looked around to see if anyone could be eavesdropping. 

"The problem with getting married is that...well. The thing is everytime marriage is brought up everyone always expects me to end up with a woman, but the thing is I don't just like girls. I like guys too," Oikawa said.

"I don't see a problem with that. You can't help how you feel," Iwaizumi answered.

"I guess you're right," Oikawa said. 

"I'm always right," Iwaizumi said with a smirk. Oikawa looked at him and started laughing. 

"It feels nice to get that off my chest. You're the only person I've told," Oikawa said. 

"Then I guess I should be honest with you," Iwaizumi said. 

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked.

"You're not the only one that likes guys, but you are the only one here that has any interest in girls," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa felt relieved to say the least. He finally got his big secret off his chest and then he learned he is not the only one that feels that way. 

Iwaizumi had told his family about the fact that he wasn't interested in girls or women, but Oikawa was the first person he told outside of his family. 

Oikawa went and sat down facing his railing. He put his legs through the wide bars and let them hand off. Iwaizumi went and leaned his back against the railing. "I have a question," Oikawa stated.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"How did you end up joining the knights," Oikawa asked. 

"My father had died a few years back. My mother was having trouble supporting my older sister, little brother, and I financially. The plan was to marry my sister off, but the man she was supposed to marry was scum. Instead I joined the knights to raise money for our family," Iwaizumi said. 

"When was the last time you heard from your family," Oikawa asked.

"A letter I received from them a few weeks ago," Iwaizumi said.

"Do you miss them?" Oikawa asked. 

"Of course I do. Don't you miss your older sister that married a prince from another country?" Iwaizumi responded. Oikawa forgot that his sister's marriage was widespread knowledge. 

"Yeah I do. I can't remember the last time I saw her or my nephew," Oikawa responded. 

"I have to get back down there before they notice I'm gone. Everyone has been on edge because of the war," Iwaizumi said.

"It's gotten that bad?" Oikawa asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know, but yeah it's bad," Iwaizumi responded.

"My parents think they are protecting me by keeping me away from information on the war, but in reality they are just making me unprepared,"Oikawa said as he stood up from where he was sitting. 

"Goodnight," Iwaizumi said as he walked over to the vines getting ready to climb back down them. 

"Goodnight Iwa," Oikawa said. 

"Iwa?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"I wanted to call you something no one else did," Oikawa responded with a shrug. 

"Whatever, talk to you later, Stupidkawa," Iwaizumi said.

"Hey," Oikawa said in a fake offended tone. 

"I wanted to call you something no one else called you," Iwaizumi recited Oikawa's words right before he descended down the vines and returned to the post. Oikawa couldn't help, but smile as he disappeared into his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks they continued to meet on Oikawa's balcony and talk into the late hours of the night. Tonight was no different.

"Wait, you seriously used to sneak out of the palace?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yep, I even thought that no one knew about," Oikawa said with a laugh. 

"You thought that you were getting away with it, but they knew you were sneaking out," Iwaizumi replied laughing too. 

"I wanted to play with my kids my own age that didn't know about who I was. Kids that didn't treat me any differently than anyone else, so Iwas constantly sneaking out into castle town to play with the kids when no one was looking. Once the war started however, they forbid me from going into the town," Oikawa said.

"The war started 9 years ago though. You haven't been to the town since, have you?," Iwaizumi said.

"That's not all. I haven't left the castle walls since I was 7," Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa stunned. 

"If you're 16 now. Then that means you haven't left the castle since the war started," Iwaizumi said.

"The war has affected many people in different ways. Some people lost their lives and loved ones. Some lost their businesses. Some lost their freedom like I did. Then there are those that lost everything," Oikawa said.

"You sure know a lot for someone being sheltered from the war," Iwaizumi said. 

"I eavesdrop on the guards conversations whenever I can, but even so that gives me limited information," Oikawa replied. 

"Well you don't need to eavesdrop anymore I'll keep you updated," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a questioning look in my eyes. 

"What's with that look," Iwaizumi asked. 

"It's probably nothing, but everytime the war is brought up you tend to tense up is all," Oikawa responded.

"You're surprisingly observant. The truth is my father died in the war," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa's eyes softened. He walked over to Iwaizumi who was leaning against the castle wall. Oikawa stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Oikawa said. 

"It's fine. I never told you," Iwaizumi answered.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Oikawa suggested.

"Oh yeah. What do you wanna talk about then?" Iwaizumi said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Let me think," Oikawa said. They stood there in comfortable silence while Oikawa thought. "I've got it," Oikawa announced. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with curiosity in his eyes. Oikawa continued," Has any of the guys here caught your attention?" Iwaizumi thought for a second before answering.

"You could say that," Iwaizumi said. 

"Really who is it? What are they like?" Oikawa asked. 

"Alright, alright geez Stupidkawa," Iwaizumi started. Oikawa smiled internally at the nickname. 

"Hey, Iwa that nickname still isn't very nice," Oikawa stated.

"Do you wanna hear or not?" Iwaizumi questioned. Oikawa closed his mouth wanting to hear about this guy that managed to impress Iwaizumi. 

"The guy is the same age as me. He's a bit taller than me. He has brown hair and eyes. He's also kind of a dork," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa didn't seem to get the message though. 

"What's their name?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi ,without warning, grabbed a hold of Oikawa and flipped them around so Oikawa's back was against the castle wall. Iwaizumi put one arm against the wall. Iwaizumi looked slightly up into Oikawa's eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Oikawa was stunned. 

"It's you. You idiot," Iwaizumi almost whispered. Oikawa felt his heart flutter. He felt the same way, but before he could say so there was a knock at the door. They both paused for a second. 

"Toru we need to talk," the king said from the other side of the door. Does it have to be now? Oikawa thought frustrated. Iwaizumi slowly moved away from Oikawa. Swiftly, Iwaizumi disappeared off of the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing, Oikawa opened his door. "What is it, father?" Oikawa asked. 

"I think it's about time we talked. Your mother and I agreed that we should stop sheltering you," the king said. 

"Come in," Oikawa said, opening his door wide enough to let his father in, shutting the door behind him. The king went and sat in Oikawa's chair in front of his desk. Oikawa walked over and sat on his bed facing his father. 

"Toru, I'm sure you have overheard the guards talking about how bad the war has gotten. Well it's worse than even they know. We have tried and somehow successfully kept the truth about the war a secret. The truth is, as of right now things aren't looking like it'll end in our favor. In fact there is a high chance we'll lose. We plan on sending our best knights to the front lines soon," the king said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Oikawa asked. The king looked Oikawa dead in the eyes and said, "We need to prepare for the worst. We are sending you to your sister." Oikawa stood up abruptly.

"You can't do that. What will our people think about their prince leaving the country," Oikawa said. His people weren't the only thing on his mind. 

"We won't tell them," the king said.

"I can't leave," Oikawa said looking at the floor. 

"Please Toru th-," the king started.

"I won't leave," Oikawa said looking his father dead in the eyes. His father sighed.

"Fine , but if you change your mind tell me. Your mother and I will make sure you get there safely. Goodnight Toru," his father said standing up and walking out the door.

"Goodnight," Oikawa mumbled before the door closed behind his father.

Oikawa walked out onto his balcony once again and looked down onto the garden for Iwaizumi, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead another knight was stationed at his post. The shift had changed while he was talking to his father.

Oikawa went back into his room. He went into his closet and changed into his night clothes before walking out into his room and blowing out the candle on his desk. Oikawa climbed into bed and laid his head on his pillow before drifting off to what he wished was a dreamless sleep.

〜

Iwaizumi was awake before the sun. He couldn't get last night's events out of his head as he prepared for morning training. He confessed to the prince, but he didn't know the prince's answer and that was driving him crazy. 

He stepped out onto the training ground with the other knights that currently didn't have a post. The commander soon joined them gathering everyone's attention. 

"Everyone listen up," the commander started. "If your name is called please report to the throne room. Arai, Endo, Fujita, Fukuda, Harada, Hasegawa, Hashimoto, Hayashi, Ishii, Iwaizumi...," the commander was still listing off names, but Iwaizumi stopped listening after his name was called and started making his way to the throne room. Why are we needed in the throne room? Iwaizumi thought. 

A few knights had already made it to the throne room, but you could feel the tension and anxiety coming off all of them. As more of us gathered the thicker the tension and anxiety was that filled the room. It was thick and you cut it with a knife. Iwaizumi stood near the back of the room away from the other knights.

The king walked into the room with the commander. Quiet murmurs spread throughout the room. Iwaizumi who was once casually leaning against the wall was now standing straight up and a bit on edge. 

"Quiet down," the commander said. Instantly the room went quiet. 

"Thank you Commander," the king said. "I'm sure you're wondering why we've gathered you all here. The truth is the war isn't looking good for us," the king said. Iwaizumi immediately tensed, realizing what this was about. The king continued," All of you here have shown exceptional talent and skill which we require on the front lines if we are to win this war. A week from now all of you will leave this palace and head to the front lines. If you chose not to go however, then your status as knight will be revoked and you will no longer be paid. Those of you going keep in mind that even if you were to die protecting our country we will continue to give your families money. That as all you all are released be sure to be ready to leave by the end of the week. To those of you not going, come see me personally." Everyone was stunned for a moment before most of the knights started to clear out of the throne room. Most of them had terrified looks on their face. A few, maybe 3 or 4 began making their way to the king before Iwaizumi left the throne room as well, choosing the same fate as his father. 

〜

Oikawa spent most of his day in his room in his own thoughts. What his father said last night really got to him. Last night he dreamt of the war it had ended except Iwaizumi was among the casualties of the war.

Oikawa couldn't seem to get that terrifying sight of Iwaizumi laying dead at his feet out of his head. Without realizing it the day quickly turned to night. A familiar tap came from his balcony door.

Oikawa quickly made his way onto his balcony and looked down at Iwaizumi. Not wanting to wait for Iwaizumi to come to him, Oikawa made his way over to the vines. Having seen Iwaizumi doing it time and time again, Oikawa began climbing down the vines. He was part of the way down when his foot slipped. Not being able to get a grip on the vines once again. Oikawa fell off of the vines only to be caught by a strong pair arms.

"What were you thinking," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was stunned at first. His arms were frozen mid air.

"I like you too," Oikawa whispered barely loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. Iwaizumi snapped out of his frozen state and quickly wrapped his arms around Oikawa as well. That's when it hit Iwaizumi he would have to tell Oikawa he was leaving and probably wouldn't be back. Iwaizumi felt stray tears fall from his eyes. A small sniffle escaped Iwaizumi's lips. 

Oikawa pulled back slightly so he could look at Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa saw tears streaming down Iwaizumi's face. It broke Oikawa's face to see him like that.

"Iwa, What's wrong?" Oikawa asked, reaching his hand up and cupping Iwaizumi's face.

"I'm sorry," Iwazumi said, tears falling from his eyes.

"What for?" Oikawa asked, confused.

"I've been reassigned to the front lines," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi, a look of terror spread across his face.

"No, no, no, no," Oikawa babbled tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he recalled his nightmare from last night. Without warning and with tears streaming down his face Oikawa took off into the castle in order to find his father. Iwaizumi called after Oikawa, unable to follow Oikawa because he couldn't leave his post. 

Oikawa stormed into his father's office shutting the door behind him with a slam. The king looked up and saw his son. Oikawa was a mess. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes were already red and puffy, and he had small cuts on his hands and bare feet from the vines. The king stood up from his chair and quickly made his way over to Oikawa. He put his arms around his son. 

"What's wrong?" the king asked. Oikawa pushed him away.

"You can't send Knight Iwaizumi to the front lines," Oikawa said. The king immediately knew what this was about. He acted oblivious, but he saw how they danced at the ball and he knew Iwaizumi would often climb up onto Oikawa's balcony. What the king didn't realize was how deep his son's feelings were for the knight. 

"And why not Toru," the king asked.

"You just can't," Oikawa whispered.

"Oikawa, despite what you may feel for that knight. We need him on the front lines," the king stated. 

"Why? There are other skilled knights," Oikawa argued.

"Toru we have to do what's best for the kingdom," the king reasoned. 

"I have always done what you said was 'best for the kingdom'. Why can't I be selfish for once," Oikawa said.

"Knight Iwaizumi is going. That's final," the king responded.

"I hate you," oikawa whispered.

"Toru pleas-" the king started, but Oikawa was already out the door. 

Oikawa ran through the halls in the direction of his room. As he was running down the steps, on the last few steps he tripped. He landed on the floor, but instead of getting up Oikawa sat there on the steps crying and no one bothered him. He sat there alone as the tears flowed from his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he sat on the steps crying, but eventually he ran out of tears. Oikawa walked into his room. On his bed sat a note. Oikawa made his way over to the note. It read.

Meet me in the garden

Iwa

Oikawa set the note down on his bed. At first he wasn't sure if he was gonna go, but in the end he made his way down to the garden. When he got to the garden Iwaizumi was talking to another knight. The shift must have changed. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa. Iwaizumi gave a slight nod to the other guard who started walking away.

Iwaizumi jogged over to Oikawa who was standing at the bottom of the steps that led back into the castle. He looked at Oikawa's face and it was a mess. Has he been crying this whole time? Iwaizumi wondered. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's face with one of his hands. Oikawa leaned his face into Iwaizumi's touch. Iwaizumi dropped his hand and instead pulled Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi like if he were to let go Iwaizumi would disappear. 

"The other guard won't be back for a couple hours. We'll have the garden to ourselves," Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa didn't say anything. He simply held onto Iwaizumi impossibly tighter. Iwaizumi pulled away and reluctantly Oikawa released his grasp on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand and pulled him into the garden and over to a bench. They sat down on the bench next to each other. 

They looked up to the stars together in silence. Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi put an arm around Oikawa's shoulders. "Iwaizumi take me somewhere away from here," Oikawa said.

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asked.

"All we have to do is run," Oikawa said seriously. 

"I can't," Iwaizumi said.

"Please Iwa, I can't lose you. I love you," Oikawa said. 

"I love you too Oikawa, but I can't. My family...," Iwaizumi trailed off. Oikawa felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes again.

"What about your family? I doubt they want you to march to your death either," Oikawa said. 

"Oikawa...," Iwaizumi started. Oikawa stood up abruptly. 

"You've already made up your mind. If you want to leave I'm not gonna stop you," Oikawa said.

"Oikawa even if I weren't going off to war, I doubt we could be together," Iwaizumi said. 

"Why the hell not?" Oikawa spun around to face Iwaizumi. 

"Because you're a prince and I am no princess," Iwaizumi said.

"So what if you're not a princess. I love you and you love me. What difference should my title or our genders make," Oikawa said.

"It matters okay. Whether we like it or not. You're a prince and I am knight that probably won't make it back to you anyway," Iwaizumi said.

"Are you seriously just gonna accept this?" Oikawa said angrily. 

"Yes I am and you should too," Iwaizumi said standing up.

"Fine then. If you wanna be sent to your death be my guest just remember that even if you do come back I probably won't be waiting because like you said I'm a prince and you're not a princess," Oikawa shouted with tears running down his face. Oikawa quickly turned on his heel and ran inside the palace. Iwaizumi reached to grab his hand before Oikawa disappeared inside, but he missed. This was for the best. Iwaizumi said as wiped his own tears away. 

Oikawa reached his room and angrily tried wiping his tears away. He flopped onto his bed and cried until eventually he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

〜

The week went by and the two boys haven't spoken since. Iwaizumi still watches Oikawa from afar, but everytime they are in the same area Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi. 

Today is the day that Iwaizumi leaves for the front lines, and the day Oikawa goes to stay with his sister. Oikawa had told his father he would go to his sister's since there was nothing left for him here. 

Oikawa was standing at the castle entrance with his father and mother. The knights leaving for the front lines were outfront on horseback. Iwaizumi was among them, but Oikawa refused to look at him. There was a carriage prepared for part of Oikawa's trip, two royal guards were sitting in its coach ; the other part would be entirely horseback. The knights started leaving the palace. Iwaizumi stole one last glance at Oikawa before riding off with the others. 

Oikawa's parents hugged him goodbye. None of them know the next time they'll see each other. After Oikawa climbed into the carriage, starting his long journey to his sister's country.

〜

Three days was all it took for the knights that left the castle to reach the front lines. The fighting began immediately and death was all around them.

〜

A week later Oikawa reached his sister's palace. He climbed off of the horse. Oikawa knelt down when he saw his nephew

"Uncle Toru," Takeru said, running up and hugging Oikawa. Oikawa hugged him back.

"Hey Takeru. Hey sis," Oikawa said letting go of Takeru and hugging his sister.

"How was your trip, Toru," she asked.

"It was okay, I guess. Where is your husband?" Oikawa said.

"He's busy, but he wanted me to say hi to you for him," She responded.

"I see," Oikawa said.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself," his sister said.

"I'm fine," he lied. The truth was he was sad and heartbroken and the only one on his mind was Iwaizumi, but he wasn't even sure if he'd see Iwaizumi again. If he did see Iwaizumi again, Oikawa doubted that Iwaizumi would wanna see him after what Oikawa said the last time they spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years have passed since Iwaizumi and Oikawa went their separate ways. The war ended a week ago. Oikawa's kingdom was the winner. They had gotten reinforcements from other countries which gave way to a turning point allowing them to take the victory in the war. 

Oikawa finally just returned home. He spent all three years in his sister's country. Three years of constant suitors being suggested to Oikawa only to be turned down. None of the suitors made Oikawa feel a fraction of what he felt for Iwaizumi. Three years of Oikawa missing Iwaizumi wishing he could redo their last conversation because no matter how much Oikawa wishes he could deny it. He knew he was still in love with Iwaizumi. 

His sister and nephew had traveled back with him and were planning on staying for a week or 2 because it's been a while since they visited. Oikawa climbed out of the carriage. Immediately he was engulfed in a hug from his mother. Oikawa hugged her back. "I missed you," she said as she pulled away.

"We missed you," the king corrected her as he too pulled Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa returned the hug. Behind him his sister and Takeru climbed out of the carriage. 

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Takeru said running up to them. Oikawa pulled away from his father just in time. Takeru had jumped onto the king. The king chuckled before placing Takeru on the ground even though his feet weren't far from the ground because of how tall he was. His sister also came over and greeted their parents. 

"How about we go eat a meal together I'm sure you're all starving," the queen suggested.

"Actually, I just wanted to go to my room to lie down for a bit. I'm exhausted," Oikawa said.

"Oh okay. Would you like me to walk you there?" the queen said.

"No, I know the way to my room. You all go enjoy your meal," Oikawa said and with that he entered the castle leaving the others outside.

His sister sighed and said, "He's been like that for 3 years now, but every time I try and bring up what's wrong he just pushes me further away." The king and queen could both guess the problem. The thing is that the week before Oikawa left he grew distant from everyone. He was also barely eating, drinking, or sleeping. 

"Was he eating well when he stayed with you?" the queen asked.

"No he wasn't. I just assumed it was homesickness, but now I'm not sure," Oikawa's sister answered. 

"I guess that day Toru lost a part of himself,"the king said.

"What happened?" Toru's sister asked.

"Why don't we talk about this over a meal. It's kind of a long story," the queen said. They all nodded in agreement before heading into the palace and making their way to the dinning hall.

〜

Oikawa entered his room. Everything was just like how he left it. Subconsciously, he made his way out onto his balcony. The bright light from the sun causing him to squint his eyes. He looked down into the garden. Oikawa sighed, defeated. Iwaizumi wasn't there instead a new knight stood in his place. Oikawa felt numb as he once again entered his room. Oikawa knew he would never see Iwaizumi again. He climbed into his bed and fell into a dreamless slumber. 

〜

Iwaizumi was given a while to rest since he returned to the palace from the war as one of the few survivors. Tomorrow he started up on his shifts at the palace once again. He heard the news of the prince arriving at the palace soon. Right when he heard he wanted to wait at the palace entrance for Oikawa, but he didn't, Iwaizumi may have thought about Oikawa the entire time on the battlefield however Oikawa said it himself he would not be waiting for Iwaizumi to return. 

Iwaizumi had written a letter for his family. He was getting ready to go into town to send it when he saw Oikawa arrive. Iwaizumi watched from afar. He noticed how the boy who was once bright and cheery no longer existed. What happened to him? Iwaizumi thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by and Iwaizumi watched Oikawa from afar. Iwaizumi noticed how he was barely eating or sleeping. He no longer smiled like he used to. Oikawa doesn't even show any emotions at all anymore. Oikawa seemed so caught up in his own head that Iwaizumi wandered if Oikawa even noticed him. 

Iwaizumi's post was different from what it was before the war. Instead he was stationed at the front gate instead of the garden. However at night he purposely walked through the garden on his way to the knights quarters after his shift ended. He never sees Oikawa though and his room is always pitch black. 

Iwaizumi was once again at the gates to the castle. He could see a figure approaching from inside the castle. He recognized the figure immediately as Oikawa. He watched as Oikawa looked both directions making sure no one was watching. Oikawa didn't seem to notice Iwaizumi as he pulled some of the greenery away from the wall that went around the castle. Oikawa then disappeared into a secret hatch in the wall. That's how he used to sneak out into town. Iwaizumi thought. Iwaizumi remembered where Oikawa said that passage led to. Iwaizumi looked to the other nearby guard.

"I'm gonna go check something out that you can handle here," Iwaizumi said. The guard nodded. Iwaizumi then slipped off of the palace grounds. He walked along the wall looking for where Oikawa said the passage led out when he saw Oikawa appear from it. Oikawa still hadn't noticed Iwaizumi.

"I wonder what the prince is doing all way out here," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa jumped when he heard Iwaizumi's voice. Oikawa's eyes widened while he was looking at the ground because despite the three years that have passed Oikawa could recognize his voice anywhere. Slowly Oikawa took his eyes off the ground and made eye contact with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa couldn't believe his eyes. Iwaizumi was alive and he was at the palace. Why was he out here though? Oikawa thought. Oikawa's mind began to wonder. Maybe it's not even him. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Oikawa tried to reason. Oikawa was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Iwaizumi had walked over to him. 

Iwaizumi had noticed when Oikawa got caught up in his own thoughts and began to swiftly make his way over to Oikawa. Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed his hand. The sudden touch snapped Oikawa out of his thoughts. Iwaizumi put Oikawa's hand on his cheek and gently rested his own hand over top of Oikawa's. 

"I'm really here," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pulled his hand away from Iwaizumi and quickly pulled him into a hug. Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi hugged him back. 

"I thought I lost you," Oikawa whispered.

"I'm right here," Iwaizumi assured Oikawa. Oikawa pulled away suddenly and reluctantly. Oikawa knew despite how he wished he could change their last conversation. He knew Iwaizumi was right. They could never be together. Iwaizumi noticed how Oikawa's attitude quickly changed.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said last time," Iwaizumi started.

Oikawa interrupted him," Don't apologize because as much as I hate it you were right. I just couldn't see back then." Iwaizumi felt his heart deflate at Oikawa's words. Oikawa looked up to Iwaizumi with a sad smile on his face. Iwaizumi watched as tears slipped out of Oikawa's eye. They both know that even though they loved each other they could never be together. 

"You should get back before they notice you're missing," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded.

"Goodbye, Iwaizumi," Oikawa said.

"Goodbye, Stupidkawa," Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa had already disappeared back into the passage. Oikawa felt his knees give out once he entered the dark passage. Oikawa leaned his back against the wall and slid to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Oikawa just got Iwaizumi back, but he was already ripped away once again from Oikawa. 

〜

Iwaizumi wiped away the stray tears as he returned to his post. He tried to hold it together for the rest of his shift, but he barely made it 5 minutes before the tears began escaping his eyes again. The other guard noticed.

"Are you okay Iwaizumi," the guard asked.

"Yeah, I found Matsukawa," Iwaizumi answered with the most stable voice he could muster. 

"You look like you just got your heart broken," Matsukawa answered.

If only he knew how right he was. Iwaizumi thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Oikawa was eating less than before and his family began to notice. Oikawa only took a few bites of his food before disappearing back to his room.   
“He’s eating less than before,” the queen said.   
“I’ve never seen him like this before,” Oikawa’s sister commented.  
“What could cause him to act like this?” the queen said. The king began to remember the night before Oikawa had decided to leave for his sister’s.  
“When did he start to act weird?” the king asked his daughter.   
“He was acting weird as soon as he arrived at my kingdom now that I think about it. Why?” she answered.   
“I may know what caused his strange behavior,” the king said.  
“Care to share?” the queen asked, raising an eyebrow. The king sighed.   
“The night before Oikawa agreed to leave the kingdom three years ago. He came to me incredibly angry and practically begged me not to send this knight to the front lines,” the king said.  
“Which knight?” the queen asked.  
“Knight Iwaizumi the young prodigy. One of the few war survivors,” the king responded. Oikawa managed to figure it out before their parents.   
“Is it possible Toru was, no that’s not right, is in love with Knight Iwaizumi,” Oikawa’s sister said. That’s when it clicked in his parents brain. Oikawa turned every suitor down without a second glance because he was already in love.  
“We should talk with the knight before we confront Toru,” the queen said.   
“I’ll bring him to my study later. The both of you are welcomed to come,” the king said.  
“We’re coming,” the queen declared, her daughter nodded in agreement.  
“Hey mom come check this out,” Takeru said running into the room ending their conversation.   
〜  
Iwaizumi had not been bothered when he got summoned to the king’s study after his shift only three days after he last spoke to Oikawa and got his heartbroken. He knocked on the door to the king’s study. He entered the room after hearing a voice telling him to come in.   
Iwaizumi had only expected the king to be in the room, but the queen was sitting on one of the many couches in the king’s study while Oikawa’s sister was scoping through the books on the king’s bookshelves.   
“Hello Knight Iwaizumi. No need to be so tense. This isn’t anything political or anything. It’s more personal,” the queen said. Iwaizumi nodded as he began to feel nervous.   
“Knight Iwaizumi..,” the king started  
His daughter interrupted him,” I’m gonna cut right to it. How do you feel about my brother?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.   
“Well-I uh,” Iwaizumi stuttered as blush began to spread across his cheeks.  
“I believe that answers our question,” the queen said with a slight smile on her lips.  
“I knew it,” Oikawa’s sister declared excitedly. The kind sighed.  
“Well there is no point in hiding it now Knight Iwaizumi,” the king said.   
“I care about the prince very much,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Do you know how he feels about you?” the queen asked. Iwaizumi thought about the last time they spoke before Iwaizumi went off to war. Oikawa’s words echoed in his head. “So what if you’re not a princess. I love you and you love me. What difference should my title or our genders make.”  
“At one point he said he loved, but I don’t know if that still holds true,” Iwaizumi said sadly.   
“When did he tell you that,” the king asked.   
Iwaizumi sighed before answering,” Before I left for the war.”  
“I’m guessing you told him you couldn’t be together,” Oikawa’s sister said.  
“I did, but I didn’t want him waiting around for on the off chance that I didn’t come back,” Iwaizumi said.   
“Well since you did make it back, I can assure you that my son still cares about you. The truth is he hasn’t been himself for a very long time. Toru always seems to be down. He barley eats or comes out of his room. The last time we saw him truly happy was before you were sent away,” the queen said.  
“Even if I wanted to be with I can’t,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Why not?” the king asked.   
“Is it because he is a prince,” his sister asked hesitantly. Iwaizumi didn’t answer, he simply stared at the floor.   
“What does that have to do with anything,” the queen asked. Iwaizumi looked up at her.  
“I know you may be thinking you’re protecting my brother’s title or whatever, but trust me my brother doesn’t need his title protected. He needs someone who he loves and loves him back to stand by his side no matter what,” Oikawa’s sister said.  
“Would you be able to do that?” the king asked.   
Without hesitation Iwaizumi responded,” Of course.” Oikawa’s sister jumped up and started clapping excitedly.   
“Calm down dear. We still need to make plans,” the queen said.  
“Right sorry,” she said sitting down with a big smile still on her lips.   
“Anyway there is a ball we will be hosting a few weeks from now in celebration of the War’s ending. Many people will be there from all over the world, but Toru always did enjoy flashy things,” the queen paused. She walked over to a little stand that was holding a lamp and unlocked the drawer. She pulled a small item out of the it. It was a small black box. The queen walked over to Iwaizumi. “This used to be my mother’s, the former queen. Toru always seemed to love it when he was younger and would always ask to see it. I always planned to give it to him, but I’ll trust you with it,” the queen said holding out the open box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.   
“I’m guessing you want me to propose at the ball in a few weeks then,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Is there a problem with that?” the king asked.  
“No not at all. It’s just, would you mind keeping the ring safe for me till then,” Iwaizumi.  
“Of coarse,” the queen said with a smile on her face. She closed the box and proceeded to return it to inside its drawer.   
“Now let’s start planning,” Oikawa’s sister cheered excitedly. The king and queen chuckled at her behavior.   
“There is a few things I must take care of. I’ll leave you guys to plan,” te king said standing up from behind his desk.  
“Do you want any help?” the queen asked.  
“No, I’ll be fine on my own,” he said walking past and giving her a kiss on her head before he made his way to the door. “And Iwaizumi,” he said turing back to him. “Goodluck with them,” he finished and walked out the door. Leaving Iwaizumi with the   
two women.  
〜  
Oikawa was in his room feeling alone and still heartbroken unaware of the plans being made. 


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day the guests would begin arriving for the ball. Only one of the royalties from a foreign ally country would be arriving today. Oikawa decided that he would drag himself out of his room and wear a fake smile to show his family he was okay. He stood beside his family at the front gates while they waited for the guests to arrive. 

"Hey Toru, I've noticed you haven't taken much interest in any girls. What about any of the guys," the queen said already knowing the answer. Immediately Iwaizumi's name popped into Oikwawa's head. 

"No, I haven't," he lied looking away. The discussion had ended as the carriage carrying their guest had pulled inside the castle gates. The carriage stopped and the driver jumped down and opened the door of the carriage.

The first to emerge from the carriage was a guy with red spiky hair and matching red eyes. On his hip was a sheathed sword. He must be a knight. Oikawa thought. The red haired one step aside to let the other person inside to come out. The next to emerge from the carriage was another guy with olive brown hair and matching eyes. They two began to ascend to the top of the stairs where Oikawa's family waited while the driver pulled the carriage away in the direction of the stables. The red haired one trailed slightly behind the other and his eyes were causly looking around. When they reached the top of the steps they bowed to the Oikawa's. The Oikawa's returned the gesture. 

"My name is Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi. This is my personal knight Tendo Satori," the brown haired one introduced himself and his knight. 

"Welcome Price Ushijima, Knight Tendo. Thank you for coming," the king said. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Ushijima said. 

"It was the least we could do after the help your kingdom granted us in our time of need. It's a shame your parents couldn't make it though," the queen said. 

"They send their regards," Ushijima stated. 

"The two of you must be exhausted. Toru would you mind taking them to their rooms," the queen said. Her daughter and husband gave her questioning glances, but she saw this as a perfect chance to distract Toru and make more plans with Iwaizumi.

"Yes right this way," Oikawa said. Ushijima and Tendo bowed slightly to the other Oikawa's as they walked past them into the palace. Oikawa led them silently to their rooms. He stopped in between two white doors. They were conjoined rooms so they were directly next to each other. 

"These are your rooms. Feel free to explore the castle. If you happen to get lost ask anyone in the palace and I'm sure they'll help point you in the right direction. Dinner will be served at 6 in the dining hall. If you don't show up, your dinner will be brought to your room later," Oikawa said. Oikawa turned on his heel and began to walk away. 

"So are you not going to give us a tour?" Ushijima asked. Oikawa stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and said," I will later. If you're lucky, but right now I'm busy" Without waiting for a response he continued walking and disappeared from Ushijima and Tendo's sight by going around a corner. 

"I heard rumours saying that the prince hasn't been the same since the war. He barely leaves his room. I wonder what he could be busy doing," Tendo said a bit too loudly to Ushijima. 

Oikawa who was right around the corner and heard everything Tendo said. I have to stop hiding away. Now even other countries are beginning to hear. I suppose giving them a tour wouldn't be such a bad idea, but I'll do it later. Oikawa thought. Oikawa opened his door to his room and saw his attendant waiting there for him. 

"What are doing here Maki?" Oikawa said,shutting the door behind him.

"I've sat back and watched you mope for long enough. Let's go," Hanamaki said as he began walking past Oikawa to the door. Oikawa sighed in defeat and started following him.

"Where are we going?" Oikawa asked.

"You'll figure it out soon," Hanamaki said. 

Oikawa followed behind Hanamaki as he led Oikawa through the familiar halls. Oikawa soon figured out where they were going. Soon Hanamaki pushed open the doors to the knight's training grounds. 

All the knight's stopped what they were doing . They all looked at Hanamaki and the prince standing directly behind him. Oikawa made eye contact with a familiar knight before quickly averting his gaze. 

"All right knights. Today the prince and his attendant will be joining us. We will be working on our swordplay. It will be a single round elimination competition. Get your swords and I'll explain the rest once everyone is ready," the commander said. 

Everyone went to grab a sword out of the bins. Maki grabbed his and Oikawa's swords out of the bin before returning next to Oikawa and handing him his sword. Once everyone had a sword in hand the commander continued to explain," I will be in charge of the pairings if I say your name please step inside the ring. In the beginning, the only weapon allowed will be the sword in your hand later on you may be able to use two swords. You are not allowed to aim for any vital points. If you do you'll be disqualified. You will also lose if you step outside the ring, concede, can't continue, or get pinned for more than 5 seconds. Your goal is to cause your opponent to do any of those things in order to win. Medics will be on standby so don't worry about holding back. I'm sure the prince would agree with me, but do not hold back against him. With that being said the first pair is his highness and Kunimi." Oikawa and Kunimi walked into the ring. They were opposite sides from one another and were facing each other. 

"Start," the commander said. 

Oikawa made the first move, lunging at Kunimi. Kunimi deflected Oikawa's attack with his own sword and they continued to exchange blows. Oikawa had jumped back away from Kunimi. Kunimi made no effort to get close to Oikawa. He's making no unnecessary movements. Oikawa thought. 

From among the knight's Iwaizumi watched Oikawa. Oikawa let his hands fall to his sides. Is he giving up. Iwaizumi wandered. Oikawa's sword slipped from his hand. Kunimi's eyes watched the sword hit the ground. Iwaizumi's eyes widened in realization as he watched the scene unfold. 

Before Kunimi noticed, Oikawa was already in front of him. Kunimi had no time to react before Oikawa pushed him. Kunimi landed on the ground with a thud. Kunimi had a scowl on his face as he prepared to get back on his feet and counter.

"Match," the commander called. Kunimi looked at the ground and noticed he had fallen outside the ring. Oikawa walked over to Kunimi and extended his hand to Kunimi. Kunimi took Oikawa's hand with a huff. Surprised murmurs were heard from the crowd of knights. Oikawa walked over and stood next to Maki who had a proud look on his face. 

"What's with that look," Oikawa asked.

"Hanamaki and Watari," the commander said. 

"Don't worry about it," Maki said as he walked away to take his place in the ring.

〜

Hanamaki won his match quite quickly and easily. Whispers could be heard from the crowd like. "No wonder he is the prince's attendant." "I mean you have to be good to be the prince's attendant." or even "That's the attendant to the prince for you." 

This wasn't the first time Oikawa and Hanamaki had sparred with the knights, but it has been a while. These knights were knights in training besides the occasional royal knights helping with their training. 

"Iwaizumi and Kyotani," the commander said. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi and Kyotani entered the ring. 

"Start," the commander announced. 

Kyotani lunged at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi dodged out of the way in the nick of time. Before Iwaizumi could catch his breath, Kyotani was already attacking him again. They exchanged blow after blow. That knight is more like a mad dog than a knight. Oikawa thought.

Both of them jumped away from one another to catch their breath. Then Kyotani lunged at Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi dodged. 

"Match," the commander announced. Kyotani had stepped outside the ring and Iwaizumi won. 


	11. Chapter 11

The matches continued. Oikawa had just defeated Hanamaki. Maki was preparing to spar against Matsukawa to see who will take third place.   
“Start,” the commander said. Neither of them made a move to attack the other.   
“What are you scared to get close,” Maki taunted.   
“As if,” Matsukawa said as he began to charge at Maki. Their swords clashed.   
Oikawa wasn’t really spying attention to the two in the ring. Oikawa’s next sparring partner was Iwaizumi. Oikawa was beginning to drift off into his own thoughts. The only thing keeping his thought from completely consuming him was the sound of swords clashing and the slight sting on his cheek where Maki had managed to nic his cheek.   
“Match,” the commander said, successfully snapping Oikawa out of his thoughts. Maki managed to push Matsukawa out of the ring. So far that’s how all of the matches have ended.   
“Better luck next time,” Maki said walking away from the sulking Matsukawa.   
“For the last match between the prince and our prodigy knight there will be some slight rule changes. Number one, you may use two swords. The choice is yours. Secondly, you can not win this match by forcing your opponent out of the ring. However try to keep the fight inside of the ring. Now let’s go you two,” the commander said. Hanamaki handed Oikawa his sword without Oikawa even having to ask. “You better take first,” Hanamaki said. Easier said than done. Oikawa thought. Both of them mae their way into the ring. Iwaizumi with only one sword, and Oikawa with two.   
“Start,” the commander said.   
Oikawa didn’t waste any time before going in for the first attack. Iwaizumi had blocked it easily. Oikawa backed off in order to make a plan, but Iwaizumi was not going to sit around. Iwaizumi went in for an attack of his own. They swords were pressing against each other. Iwaizumi’s face was next to Oikawa’s ear.   
“I’m surprised you let that attendant of your’s actually land a hit,” Iwaizumi pretty much whispered into Oikawa’s ear.   
“I’ve got to boost his confidence somehow,” Oikawa whispered back slightly out of breath. Iwaizumi chuckled. Iwaizumi pulled back slightly. Dodging Oikawa’s blades as he cut into Oikawa’s right wrist. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.  
Both of them jumped back away from one another. Oikawa didn’t want to draw out this fight. Oikawa’s arms were at his sides. Blood was seeping out his wound on his wrist. He thought up a plan. He tossed the sword in his right hand up into the air. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the sword. Oikawa took this opportunity to knock Iwaizumi over. Iwaizumi lost his grip on his sword and Oikawa pushed it out of his hand.   
Oikawa was now in a position where he was straddling Iwaizumi’s waist with his hung by Iwaizumi’s ear. Oikawa had his sword slightly pressed against Iwaizumi’s side enough so Iwaizumi knew it was there, but not enough to cut him.   
“Good job,” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear.   
“5...4...3...2...1. Match,” the commander said. Oikawa got off of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stood up and brushed himself off.   
“You should get that checked out,” Iwaizumi said gesturing to Oikawa’s wrist. Oikawa walked past Iwaizumi and brushed shoulders with him. “Why did you let me win?” Oikawa whispered loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear as he walked past.  
Iwaizumi was shocked that Oikawa managed to figure out that Iwaizumi had basically given up and let him win. I didn’t want to hurt you more than I already did. Iwaizumi thought.   
Oikawa walked over to the medics who had him sit down. They began to clean and stitch up the wound. It was deeper than Oikawa thought. Hanamaki walked over to Oikawa.  
“Good job on the win,” Hanamaki said.   
“He let me win,” Oikawa said.   
“No way. You won that fair and square,” Hananmaki reasoned.  
“If he tried he could have easily gotten free,” Oikawa said. Maki sighed.   
“Your highness believe me if he could have gotten free I’m sure he would have,” Maki said. Oikawa nodded not wanting to argue with Maki anymore. Besides its not like Maki knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew each other before this.   
The nurses had just finished wrapping up Oikawa’s wrist, and the knights were cleaning up the training grounds when they walked into the training grounds. Prince Ushijima and his knight Tendo.   
“This is what you were busy doing,” Ushijima said as he made his way across the training grounds with Tendo. Iwaizumi watched them silently while cleaning up.  
“Yes, I think that I should know how to protect myself if need be and what better way to learn how than training with the knights,” Oikawa responded.  
“Ah I see. Well if your not too injured do you think you could show us to the library there are some books I’d like to read,” Ushijima said. Oikawa sighed knowing that eventually he’d probably have to give them a tour.  
“Why don’t I give that tour now," Oikawa said.


	12. Chapter 12

“Over there is the throne room,” Oikawa said, gesturing to a pair of grand doors. Ushijima was generally silent the entire time while Tendo made a few comments here and there. It was starting to irritate Oikawa. He was taking time to give them this tour after all. They continued down the hallway.   
“Down that hall is the Dining hall and kitchen,” Oikawa said. Neither of them said anything. Oikawa stopped walking and turned on his heel to look at them.   
“You don’t talk much do you?” Oikawa said.  
“Nope he’s not much of a talker,” Tendo answered.   
“I only talk one I see it necessary,” Ushijima said. Oikawa sighed not bothering to discuss it any further. Oikawa turned around and started walking again. He had basically shown them around the entire castle already. Oikawa stopped in front of two doors. He pushed the doors open.  
“Here’s the library you were looking for earlier,” Oikawa said.   
“Thank you,” Ushijima said.  
“I guess we’ll see you around then,” Tendo said.   
“Actually I was planning on coming here later anyway there is a few books I was looking to read over,” Oikawa said walking into the library. They followed him in. Oikawa immediately grabbed the books he wanted and headed to the back of the library. Tendo was sitting at one of the tables at the front of the library while Ushijima sifted through the books.   
〜  
“Who was that talking to the prince?” Iwaizumi asked Matsukawa on their way to their posts.   
“I’d assume that was the visiting Prince Ushijima and his knight Tendo. Why,” Matsukawa asked.   
“I’ve never seen the prince really hang out with anyone is all,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Are you sure that’s the only reason your curious?” Matsukawa questioned.   
“I don’t know what your talking about,” Iwaizumi answered.  
“Oh really. So that weird tension between you and the prince is nothing,” Matsukawa said.   
“I-” Iwaizumi started.  
“Don’t deny it. I’m not the only one that noticed it,” Matsukawa replied.  
“Well who else noticed it?” Iwaizumi asked trying to change the subject.  
“The prince’s attendant and I talked about it,” Matsukawa said.   
“Look who is all buddy, buddy with the prince’s attendant,” Iwaizumi said.  
“It’s not like that…. Okay maybe it is. We have been talking for a few months actually. ALso I know your just trying to change the subject,” Matsukawa said.   
“So are you guys like dating,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Yes we are, but I’m not letting you off the hook,” Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi huffed.  
“Fine I love the prince. I am planning on proposing at the ball with the help of his family. Don’t tell anyone,” Iwaizumi said.  
“That’s great, but you do know I’m gonna tell Maki right. I doubt he’ll tell the prince though,” Matsukawa said.  
“I’m serious Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Don’t worry Maki and I were gonna try and set the two of up anyway,” Matsukawa said with a shrug. Iwaizumi shook his head at his friend with a smile on his face.   
〜  
Ushijima was sitting on his bed while Tendo was casually moving around the room fidgeting with different things. They had eaten dinner a couple hours ago with the Oikawa’s. Ushijima was staring down at his hands absentmindedly.   
“What are you thinking about?” Tendo asked  
“I think I’m gonna do it,” Ushijima said.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want not just want your mom wants?” Tendo asked.  
“Yes after all he doesn’t seem so bad,” Ushijima said.  
“Then I shall support your decision,” Tendo said with a sad smile.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the ball had arrived. The guests had all finally arrived. The ball was filled with music, people, laughter, and dancing for the first time in years. Girls were throwing themselves at Oikawa, but he didn’t even pretend to act interested. Eventually, they got the hint and left him alone.   
Iwaizumi was on the balcony, out of sight from everyone, talking to Oikawa’s sister. They were planning out the last bit details of Iwaizumi’s proposal.   
Ushijima and Tendo were talking to Oikawa’s parents about the alliance between the two kingdoms.   
Oikawa had gotten bored sitting by himself, so he decided to make his way to the balcony. When he got there, there was none other than Iwaizumi, who just finished talking to his sister moments before.   
“I didn’t think anyone would be out here,” Oikawa said.   
“Did you come to clear your head?” Iwaizumi asked leaning on the railing and looking out into the night.   
“Something like that,” Oikawa said walking over to lean on the railing a little bit away from Iwaizumi. They stood their in comfortable silence for the first time in a while.   
“It’s strange to think a few years ago, we talked to each other for the first time out here,” Iwaizumi said.   
“Yeah only if we knew what our relationship would eventually become, but even if I did I don’t think I would have changed it,” Oikawa replied.  
“I wouldn’t have changed it either because in a way it changed both of us,” Iwaizumi said.  
“For good or bad?” Oikawa asked.  
“That’s for us to decided,” Iwaizumi responded. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and how the moonlight shone down on his face. Iwaizumi sighed.  
“Actually I lied,” Iwaizumi said turning to face Oikawa.  
“About what?” Oikawa questioned.  
“I would change something if I could. The way things ended up,” Iwaizumi said.   
“I think I would too,” Oikawa said looking away from Iwaizumi.  
“Toru would you like to…,” Iwaizumi started. Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat when Iwaizumi used his first name.   
“There you are Prince Oikawa. I would like to ask you something,” Ushijima interrupted. Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi.  
“It’s fine it can wait,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded and walked over to Ushijima.  
“What is it?” Oikawa asked. Ushijima grabbed Oikawa’s hand and dragged him away from the balcony. “What are you doing?” Oikawa asked.   
“Sorry I guess I should ask first. Would you like to dance,” Ushijima said.   
“I suppose, but make it quick,” Oikawa said wanting to get back to Iwaizumi. Ushijima pulled Oikawa onto the dance floor. They interlocked their hands being careful of Oikawa's still slightly injured wrist. Oikawa put his hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, and Ushijima put his hand on Oikawa’s waist. It doesn’t feel the same as dancing with him. Oikawa thought. They danced along to a few songs together.   
“I don’t want to dance anymore,” Oikawa complained.  
“This is the last one,” Ushijima said.   
“Fine,” Oikawa compiled. The danced through most of the song already and Oikawa was ready to return to Iwaizumi.   
“Mother had sent me here with a separate task other than to attend the ball,” Ushijima said.   
“What might that be,” Oikawa questioned starting to feel a bit uneasy. The song ended and they released each other.   
“This,” Ushijima said.   
The entire crowd stopped what they were doing. The music was no longer playing. Oikawa’s family watched them with worried eyes. Oikawa’s sister looked to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s face was sad, but generally expressionless. Inside of his head though he was panicking. Iwaizumi’s heart was racing.   
Ushijima had knelt to the ground and pulled a ring and said,” Marry me, you’ll never have to be alone.” 


	14. Chapter 14

All eyes were on Oikawa. He looked across the room and made eye contact with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s face would seem expressionless to most, but Oikawa could tell he was upset. I love Iwaizumi. That’s all I know, but what if this is for the best. I mean Iwaizumi basically ended whatever relationship we had, but he said he wished he could change it. This is probably the better option for the kingdom. Oikawa thought. Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi and nodded sadly.   
Ushijima stood up and slipped the ring on Oikawa’s finger while the crowd clapped. Everyone in the crowd was happy but the Oikawa’s, Iwaizumi, and Tendo who was hiding his face. Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t look all that happy either.   
“I promise you won’t regret this,” Ushijima whispered in Oikawa’s ear as he hugged him.   
〜  
The ball ended not very long after that. All the guests gave their congratulations. There was an awkward silence surrounding the Oikawa’s.  
“I’m going to bed,” Toru said walking away not waiting for a response.   
He opened the door to his room to find Hanamaki waiting for him.   
〜  
“Iwaizumi I know your there,” the king said loudly enough, so Iwaizumi could hear him through the king’s study door. Iwaizumi entered the room with Matsukawa right behind him. The king, queen, and their daughter were already in the room.   
“Hello Matsukawa. I didn’t think I’d see you here,” the king said.   
“Wait how do you know him,” Iwaizumi asked.   
“He’s dating my son’s attendant, who has been looking after Toru since they both 14, do you really think I wouldn’t know him. We even see Hanamaki our son,” the king said.   
“I see. Anyway here I came to bring you this,” Iwaizumi said holding out the box that contains the ring they gave him.  
“Not so fast,” Oikawa’s sister said.   
“Why what’s the point. He’s engaged to someone else now,” Iwaizumi said.  
“Did my brother look happy to you?” Oikawa’s sister asked.  
“No he didn’t then I don’t see why they should be together,” his sister finished.  
“Maki, already went to talk to him,” Matsukawa said.  
“Why are you guys trying so hard?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“It’s simple. My son has given up so much already as this country’s prince. He is doing this not because he wants to, but because he feels it’s whats best for the kingdom. That is not what this kingdom needs though. He needs to stop making so much sacrifices,” the queen said.   
“It didn’t seem like Prince Ushijima was all too thrilled about the engagement either,” the king added.  
“I suppose your right,” Iwaizumi said.   
“Now we are going to have leave this to Maki in the mean time let’s plan an alternative proposal,” Oikawa’s sister said  
〜  
“Your an idiot,” Maki said.  
“What are you talking about,” Oikawa asked.  
“Are you serious? You're obviously in love with Iwaizumi so why would say yes to Ushijima,” Hanmaki argued.   
“Because it’s whats best for the kingdom,” Oikawa said. Hanamaki stalked over to Oikawa and swung his arm. Oikawa felt a sting on his cheek.   
“Don’t you ever think about yourself for once! Stop worrying about your kingdom and worry about yourself for once!” Hanamaki yelled.   
“I have to find Ushijima and call this thing off,” Oikawa said taking off the ring and holding it in his hand.   
〜  
“No congratulations?” Ushijima asked Tendo while they were in Ushijima’s room.  
“Wakatoshi I’m sorry,” Tendo said.   
“Sorry for wha-..” Ushijima started, but was interrupted when Tendo smashed his lips onto Ushijima. Ushijima thread his hands through Tendo’s red hair and pulled him impossibly closer. Tendo pulled away to catch his breath.   
“I can’t let you marry Oikawa because I love you,” Tendo said. Ushijima cupped Tendo’s face with his hand.   
“I didn’t know you felt the same way,” Ushijima said. There was an urgent knock on the door. Ushijima reluctantly pulled away from Tendo to answer the door. He opened the door to find Oikawa.  
“What are you-,” Ushijima started.  
“I can’t go through with the wedding,” Oikawa said.   
“I’m glad we can both agree with that,” Ushijima said.  
“Wait really?” Oikawa said.   
“Yes,” Ushijima said.   
“Here’s your ring back I have to go fix something’s with someone,” Oikawa said handing Ushijima his ring before taking off.   
Oikawa basically sprinted back to his room where he thought Hanamaki would be waiting for him, but instead he found a trail of rose petals leading to his balcony. He followed the petals out to the edge of his balcony. He looked out onto the garden and sure enough there stood Iwaizumi smiling up at him.  
“Toru we met in not the best of circumstances, and our relationship wasn’t always the best. However if I know one thing it’s that I am helplessly in love with you,” Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi bent down on one knee. “Toru Oikawa will you marry me?” Iwaizumi asked.   
Oikawa didn’t responded he quickly went over to the vines that Iwaizumi used to use to climb onto his balcony. Oikawa was climbing down the vines when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. He didn’t even have to look to know it was Iwaizumi. Oikawa let go of the vines trusting Iwaizumi completely. Iwaizumi set Oikawa on the ground.   
Oikawa turned around and kissed Iwaizumi. They tangled their hands into each other’s hair. The pulled away reluctantly. “Yes,” Oikawa whispered.   
Iwaizumi slipped the ring on Oikawa’s finger and pulled him in for another kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking up a small brick road hand in hand. "Hajime," a boy mumbled. The boy was standing in the front yard of a small house. The boy couldn't have been older than 14. 

Hajime let go of Oikawa's hand and held his arms open wide. The boy didn't hesitate before throwing himself into Iwaizumi's arms. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the boy and looked over to Oikawa who was standing watching them with a smile on his face. 

"What did mom tell you about actually cleaning the yard," a girl said coming out of the house before she stopped in her tracks. "Mom Hajime's home," she yelled before running over and joining in with the hug. They both pulled away reluctantly. Iwaizumi's sister had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, idiot," Hajime said, wiping away her tears. 

"I'm not crying," she said lightly hitting her brother. 

"What's with all the noise," Iwaizumi's mother said coming out of the house. 

"Hey mom," Iwaizumi said. He jogged over to his mother engulfing her into a hug. 

"I'm glad your home," his mother said. 

"Me too," Iwaizumi said. 

"Who's this?" Iwaizumi's brother asked. Iwaizumi pulled away from his mother and saw his brother gesturing to Oikawa. Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and interlocked their hands. 

"Meet my fiance," Iwaizumi said. His family was momentarily stunned while the two of them stood there awkwardly. 

"You finally found someone that agreed to put up with you," his sister jokes.

"What are you jealous that I found love before you did even though you're older," Iwaizumi retorted.

"Normally I would be offended by that comment, but I'm happy you found someone," his sister said. 

"Is this the one you talked about in your letters," Iwaizumi's brother asked. 

"You wrote about me? What did you say?" Oikawa said.

"He wrote stuff like this guy is really cute, but he says some pretty stupid stuff that makes me want to punch him in the face," Iwaizumi's brother said. Oikawa looked genuinely offended while everyone, but Iwaizumi's mom was chuckling. 

"That was a long time ago besides I know you could skewer me with a sword if I ever actually hurt you," Iwaizumi said. 

"Mom you're being quiet," Iwaizumi's sister said.

"He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it is all," Iwaizumi's mother said.

"Why don't we go inside and talk," Iwaizumi suggested. Everyone nodded. Iwaizumi seemed a bit on edge and Oikawa noticed him fidgeting with the dagger he brought. It makes sense after all Iwaizumi's family lives in a generally poor neighborhood. Where those that don't necessarily like the monarchy live. They all went inside and sat at the dinner table.

"This is Prince Toru Oikawa," Iwaizumi said. 

"No way you're engaged to the prince, Hajime," Iwaizumi's brother said.

"How'd you manage that one? Did you hit him too hard or something," Iwaizumi's sister joked. Oikawa let out a laugh. 

"Hajime you didn't," his sister said. 

"I would never," Iwaizumi responded.

"Lies," Oikawa accused. 

"Okay fine, but you deserved it," Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa opened his mouth to counter but just ended up closing it. 

"Hajime the two of you should get going soon. It isn't safe for him here," Iwaizumi's mother said, cutting off their conversation. 

"Mom , Toru and I will be fine besides I'm knight," Iwaizumi said.

"You don't hear the way they talk about the monarchy and how they blame them for their current situation," Iwaizumi's mother tried to reason. 

"Mrs. Iwaizumi I know that there are many places just like this all over the kingdom, but I shouldn't run from them. Afterall, it's my duty as the future king, well one of them, to make this kingdom better for everyone," Oikawa said. 

"Besides, Toru kicked my ass before, so he can take care of himself," Iwaizumi said. 

"Language," Mrs. Iwaizumi warned. 

"That's not what we came here to talk about though. The wedding won't be for at least a year. Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa said that would give Toru and I some time to prepare before we take the throne since when we get married we will also be crowned as kings. However there is a place for you guys already," Iwaizumi said.

"Wait, are we getting invited to live in the palace?" Iwaizumi's sister asked.

"Yes, we have plenty of room and I see no reason why you shouldn't be invited to live in the palace," Oikawa said. 

"We get to live in the palace!" Iwaizumi's little brother said, standing up and jumping around. 

"Mom, what do you say?" Iwaizumi asked. 

She smiled and said,"When do we leave?"


	16. Epilouge

"Uncle Toru," Takeru said, coming into the dressing room followed by Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's sisters.

"Hey Takeru. That suit looks great on you. And the two of you look amazing in those dresses," Oikawa said. 

"Thank you, but you look amazing. I can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when he sees you," Iwaizumi's sister said. Oikawa smiled nervously. 

"No, none of that Toru," Oikawa's sister said.

"None of what?" Oikawa asked.

"Get out of your own head. Everything is going to be great and think in a few minutes Mother will be walking you down the aisle," Oikawa's sister said.

"Where is Mom?" Oikawa asked.

"She's putting the final touches on everything," Maki said walking in with Matsukawa. 

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were with Hajime," Oikawa said. 

"What kind of best man would I be if I didn't come and see you before the ceremony started. Besides I figured you'd be a nervous wreck," Hanamaki said

"I'm perfectly fine as you can all see," Oikawa said.

"Yeah whatever," Oikawa's sister said. 

"Hey it's gonna be starting soon everyone get into your spots I'll stay with Toru," Oikawa's mother said coming into the room.

"See ya," Matsukawa said.

"Remember stay out of your head," Maki said as he and Matsukawa left hand and hand. I bet their wedding will be the next wedding held in the palace. Oikawa thought. 

"I'll see you there," his sister said as her and the other two left as well leaving just Oikawa and his mother. 

"I can't believe how much you've grown it seems like just the other day you and Maki were 15 and Maki was teaching you how to wield a sword and now, you're 21 and about to be married and crowned king. You and Iwaizumi will do great things as kings. I just know it," Oikawa's mother said as she pulled Oikawa into a hug.

"I guess we should get going or you're gonna be late to your own wedding," Oikawa's mom said. Oikawa held his arm out to his mom who interlaced her arm with his. Everyone else was lined up in their order in front of the doors that led into the garden. 

"Let's do this," Oikawa's sister said as she pushed open the doors. 

The pairs took their time as they walked down the aisle. Then it was Takeru's and Iwaizumi's little brother's turn to go down the aisle carrying the rings. The music changed from what was originally playing. Everyone looked to the doors to watch Oikawa. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both felt their heart rates increase as Oikawa stepped onto the aisle and they made eye contact. Oikawa walked down the aisle covered in white flower petals with his arm linked with his mother's arm. 

They reached the end of the aisle and Oikawa's mom handed Toru over to Hajime. They interlocked their hands and looked into each other's eyes as they stood under the wooden arc decorated with white flowers. "You look wow," Oikawa whispered

"You don't look too bad yourself," Iwaizumi responded.Oikawa pretended to look offended. Iwaizumi chuckled. The scene caused both of their nerves to settle momentarily. 

"We are gathered here today yo witness the joining of two people and the crowning of our new kings. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold peace," the priest started. No one objected in any manner.

The priest continued," the couple has prepared vows for one another that they will now speak." 

Iwaizumi decided to go first," Toru I still remember the night we met. You were trying to get away from that party and we danced on the balcony together, but that was not the moment I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you everyday after that. I fell in love with the way laughed, the way talked, your smile, your eyes, your insecurities, and everything else about you. And every moment I spent with you whether it was here in this garden or just the small glances we would give each other when we saw one another in the palace made me fall even more hopelessly in love with you, and everyday I continue to fall in love with you." By the time Iwaizumi finished talking Oikawa was in tears.Oikawa took a minute to collect himself. 

"I don't think I'll be able to top that, but here goes. That night we danced on that balcony has been ingrained in my mind ever since down to every detail because that was the day I met the love of my life. I know we had our difficulties, but in the time we spent apart my mind was always occupied by you. Those three years were the three hardest years of my life because it felt like a piece of me was missing. You are what makes me whole without you. I am just the sky without the sun, dark and cold." Oikawa said. Iwaizumi had let one stray tear slip out of his eyes, and he made no attempt to wipe it away. 

"Now for the exchanging of the rings. Please repeat after me," the priest said. Takeru and Iwaizumi's brother brought over the rings. Oikawa and Iwaizumi waited for further instructions. 

" I, say your name, take thee, your partners name, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," the priest said. 

"" I, say your name, take thee, your partners name, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Oikawa and Iwaizumi repeated then slipped the rings onto each others fingers. 

"Now for the crowning portion," the priest said, stepping aside to make room for the king and queen. The king stood in front of Oikawa while the queen stood in front of Iwaizumi. Both the king and queen holding a separate king crown.

"Repeat after us. I vow to protect and guide this kingdom to the best of my ability," the king said.

"I vow to protect and guide this kingdom to the best of my ability," they repeated. 

"I vow to never misuse my power or use it for selfish gain," the queen said.

"I vow to never misuse my power or use it for selfish gain," Oikawa and Iwaizumi said in unison. 

"I vow to do my very best for this kingdom and its people," the king and queen said together.

"I vow to do my very best for this kingdom and its people," Iwaizumi and Oikawa repeated. 

"And with that welcome your new kings," the queen said as they placed the crowns on their heads. 

"You may now kiss your lover," the priest said. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a hold of Oikawa and dipped him as they shared their kiss. A small smile was on both of their lips and Oikawa had one hand keeping his crown on his and the other on Iwaizumi's neck. They broke away from one another. Everyone was cheering, but they could care less in that moment it was only them.

"I love you," Iwaizumi said.

"I love you too," Oikawa said right before Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed him once more.

Fin


End file.
